The past
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Emily's past comes into light... Sorry sux at summarys. Please be nice this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

"Sara, you don't want to do this." Emily said coming up from behind the girl on the top of the FBI building.  
"How do you know what I want to do." Sara cried.  
"Cause I was just like you, my father use to abuse me too"  
"Then you know why I have to do this"  
"I do, but it's not the answer"  
"But now I don't have anybody"  
"You have me and the team. We aren't going to let anything bad happen ever again"  
"How can you promise me that"  
"Cause I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything is better from now on"  
"I can't"  
"You can just trust me"  
"I dont' know"  
"Please Sara"  
"Okay"  
Emily pulled Sara away from the edge.

Flashback The team had just gotten the unsub when his daughter Sara came out from her hiding place.  
"Are you okay?" JJ had asked the girl.  
Sara didn't answer her so Emily asked her again if she was alright.  
"Yeah." Sara answered.  
Emily lead Sara outside to an ambulence, where the medics said that she was fine.  
Then JJ and Emily took Sara to the BAU headquarters in the Hoover building.

There they talked to Sara about her father and they learned that he was sexual abusing her.  
"How often would he come in?" JJ asked.  
"Every night, mother left because of him." Sara said.  
"Do you know where she went?" Emily asked.  
"No, she just left one day. She didn't even say goodbye"  
"Okay, well were going to make sure you go to a good home. Okay"  
"Okay. I have to go to the bathroom"  
"Okay, it's down the hall. I'll take you." Emily said standing up.  
"Can I go by myself." Sara said standing up.  
"All right." JJ said.

Emily knew something was wrong so she went to Garcia's office and had her trace Sara's steps.  
Garcia showed her that Sara got into the elevator and went up to the top floor where the camera's where on the roof.  
Garcia showed her Sara going to the edge of the roof and from that moment Emily ran to the elevator to get to the roof.

JJ had waited in her office when Garcia called to tell her what was going on.  
"Emily just headed to the roof." Garcia said.  
"Why?" JJ said.  
"Cause your girl just went up there." "Sara"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks Garcia"  
"No problem."

JJ then ran to Garcia's office, where Garcia was watching the two.  
"Can you get audio?" JJ said.  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." Garcia said hooking up the audio.

"Sara, you don't want to do this." Emily said.  
End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Emily held Sara close as Sara cried her heart out.

JJ and Garcia had watched Emily pull Sara from the edge of the roof.  
JJ called for a ambulence to check Sara out and then headed up to the roof.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Emily whispered to Sara softly.  
"I want to stay with you." Sara cried.  
"Okay I'll see what I can do. Okay"  
"Okay"  
Then JJ approached the two of them.  
"Hey." JJ said as she reached the two of them.  
"JJ." Emily said.  
Sara buried her head into Emily's chest.  
"Emily, we should get Sara downstairs to be checked out by the medics." JJ said putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.  
"All right." Emily said helpping Sara up and leading her to the elevator.  
"Don't leave me." Sara cried.  
"I won't." Emily said pushing the down button.

Once the medics looked over Sara and decided that it would be best for her to be checked out by a doctor.  
They helped her into the ambulence, where Emily told them to hold on.  
"JJ, I'll ride with her to the hospital. Will you meet me there?" Emily said to JJ.  
"Sure. I'll be there after I talk to Hotch." JJ said heading back inside.

At the hospital, Sara and Emily were put into one of the rooms.  
"It's gonna be okay. All right?" Emily said to Sara.  
"Okay." Sara whispered.  
Then Dr. Nikki Nantais came into the room.  
"Hi my name is Dr. Nikki Nantais can you tell me what brought you to the hospital?" Dr. Nantais said.  
"I...I can't." Sara said looking at Emily.  
"She was threatening to jump off the FBI building," Emily began, "She's had a ruff day today. We just arrested her father"  
"And you are?" Dr. Nantais said.  
"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, I work with the team that arrested her father"  
"Okay. Sara can you tell me how your feeling"  
"I guess... I just a little tired, but I'm scared." Sara said.  
"You don't need to be afraid, were not going to hurt you. When was the last time you ate"  
"When they took me to the FBI building"  
"Around 3 pm." Emily added.  
"Okay, can you tell me why they arrested your father?" Dr. Nantais asked.  
"For child abuse and for the murders of 5 woman." Sara said softly.  
"Did your father hit you"  
"No"  
"He touched you"  
"Yes."

JJ was telling Hotch about what had happened between Sara and Emily.  
JJ also told him about what Emily had said.  
Hotch said, "Go to the hospital and talk to Emily. Make sure she's okay"  
"Okay." JJ answered him, then she left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hospital Emily and Sara had finished talking with Dr. Nantais.  
JJ had finally arrived and was sitting in with the two.

"Emily?" JJ said.  
"Yeah." Emily said.  
"Can I talk with you, in the hall"  
"Sure, we'll be right back. Okay?" "Okay." Sara said a little unsure.

Emily and JJ went out into the hall, where Emily turned toward the door so she could see inside.  
"Emily, Hotch wanted me to talk to you about the things that were said on the roof." JJ said.  
"What do you mean?" Emily said.  
"We heard you talk about your father"  
"Oh, God you guys heard about that"  
"Yeah"  
"My mother use to blame me for it"  
"Oh. Tell me about it"  
"He use to come in at night when I was asleep. I use to pray that he wouldn't come. After that I had a hard time sleeping"  
"I'm sorry that it happened to you is that why that one case really got to you"  
"Yeah, it's the one day where after work I didn't feel any better about my job"  
"You drank a lot that day"  
"I'm sory you were there for that I just needed to get my mind off of everything"  
"Did you ever press charges against your father"  
"No"  
"You should"  
"I don't know"  
"Emily it might help you get past it"  
"JJ he still comes over every birthday"  
"Then the sooner the better. Since your birthday is coming up"  
"I'll think about it."

Inside Sara could here what they were talking about and decided to make a deal with Emily.  
If she was to press charges against her father, then so would Emily.  
"Emily." Sara yelled.  
Emily immediatly ran in with JJ.  
"Yes?" Emily said.  
"I'll make you a deal"  
"About what"  
"About your fathers"  
"Okay, what's the deal"  
"I'll press charges if you press charges"  
"Hmm...Okay"  
JJ smiled and knew that Sara had been listening to their coversation in the hall.  
"How about we get some food once we leave here." JJ said to Emily and Sara.  
"Okay." Emily and Sara agreed.

Once they left the hospital JJ, Emily, and Sara all went to a restraurant.  
Where they ate dinner and then headed back to the BAU headquarters.

At the BAU Morgan and Hotch had finally finished talking to Sara's father.  
"We'll need Sara to testify against him." Morgan said.  
"Do you think she will?" Reid asked.  
"I don't know, but we'll ask them when they get back." Hotch said. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Emily, JJ, and Sara arrived at the BAU they were met by Hotch.  
"Hey, how is she?" Hotch asked.  
"She's going to be okay." JJ said.  
"We have a question for her." Reid said joining the group.  
"What's the question?" Sara said.  
"It's whether or not you'll be testifying against your father." Hotch said.  
"I will as long as Emily testifies against hers." Sara said.  
"Okay, well then Emily are you?" Reid said.  
"Yes, I will be." Emily stated.  
"All right then Sara you'll be in our custody till after the trial." Hotch said.

JJ, Emily, and Sara then went to JJ's office where JJ gave Sara some paper to draw on.  
Emily brought her laptop in and worked on her files.  
JJ got to work looking for a new case to handle.  
Hotch went to his office to call child services to report that they were going to keep the child till after the trial.  
Reid went to his desk and worked on the paper work for the latest case.

Once it was around ten, Hotch told JJ, Emily, and Sara to go home.  
JJ decided to have both Sara and EMily over to her apartment where she had two extra rooms since Will wasn't staying with her.  
"Why don't you two come stay with me." JJ said as they all got into the elevator.  
"No that's okay I don't want to come between you and Henry." Emily said.

"No, I insist that you come over I have two extra bedrooms."

"If your sure."

"I am."

"Okay"  
JJ, Emily, and Sara all got into JJ's car and headed to JJ's apartment.

After they reached JJ's apartment, JJ lead them up the stairs to her apartment.  
"Make yourselfs at home." JJ said opening the door.  
"Hello ladies." Will said on the couch holding little Henry.  
"Hi Will." JJ said.  
"Hello." Emily added.  
"So I fed Henry and changed him. He's ready for bed. I'll go put him down." Will said getting up.  
"All right." JJ said as she went into the kitchen.  
Sara sat down on the couch and turned the channel on the television.

A little after Will left JJ, Emily, and Sara went to bed.  
In the middle of the night both Sara and Henry woke up screaming.  
Emily went to Sara and JJ went to Henry.  
"Shh...sweetie it's okay." Emily said trying to calm Sara down.  
"He was here. He was trying to get me." Sara cried.  
"It's okay he's not here. He's not going to hurt you as long as JJ and I are around." Emily said holding Sara in her arms.

In JJ's room Henry had quieted down after JJ picked him up and had fallen back to sleep.  
JJ went to check on Sara and Emily, "You two okay?" JJ said.  
"Yeah, Sara just had a nightmare." Emily said.  
"Okay, if you need me you know where I am." JJ said leaving the two.  
"You promise he won't get me." Sara said to Emily wiping away her tears.  
"Yes I promise." Emily said.  
Sara layed back down and was starting to fall back to sleep.  
"Stay wih me, please." Sara said as her eyes started to fall.  
"Okay.' Emily whispered as she layed down next to Sara. 


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later the trial had begun.  
Emily had filed a police report about her father with the local police.  
Sara was to be on the stand in a couple hours and Emily wanted to make her feel comfortable.  
Emily, JJ, and Sara were heading to a local bar and grill for lunch.  
"So we'll be in there with you if you need us, but you have to be strong and answer questions." JJ said.

"Okay, I think I can handle it." Sara said.

"Good." Emily said.

"Can I look at you guys?" Sara said a little scared.

"Yeah. If you need to, it's better if you look at the lawyer." JJ said.

"Okay?" Emily said.

"Okay." Sara said as they walked into the court room.

Inside the court room Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid were all ready sitting down.  
They had saved three seats for JJ, Emily, and Sara.  
"All rise, for honorable Judge Melanee King." THe Bailiff said as Emily, Sara, and JJ walked in.  
Everyone stood up as the judge came in. Emily, Sara, and JJ scooted into their spots in between Hotch and Morgan.

"All right, let's get this started. Prosecutor." Judge King said.

"We the people verses Jacob Morin for 5 counts of murder and child abuse." The prosecutor said.

"Defending Jacob Morin, Alex Michaels, your honor." The defense attorney said.

"All right make your opening statements." Judge King said.

After they made their opening statements, it was the prosecutor's turn to show evidence.  
"Your honor I would like to ask Sara Morin to the stand." The prosecutor said.

"All right, Miss. Morin please come up here." Judge King said.

Sara stood up looked one last time at Emily and JJ and then walked up to the front of the court room.  
"Please put your hand on the bible." The bailiff said. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Sara said softly.

"All right Miss. Morin can you tell me about your dad." The prosecutor said.

"Sure, he gets angry really easy." Sara said.

"Does he come into your room at night?"

"Yes, and he touches me."

"Can you tell me about the ladies he has over?"

"They are really nice ladies, who try to stop daddy. But daddy kills them before they can help."

"That's all your honor."

"Mr. Michaels is there anything you would like to ask?" Judge King said.

"Yes your honor. Miss. Morin have you ever told a lie?" The defense attorney asked.

"Yes." Sara said.

"Are you telling a lie right now?"

"No. I swore to tell the truth and I am."

"Is it true, you tried to jump off the FBI building?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because daddy told me too. Before the nice FBI ladies came and got me."

"Are those nice FBI ladies in here?"

"Yes."

"What did they tell you to do?"

"They told me not to be scared and that this is going to make it so daddy can't hurt me any more."

"They didn't tell you to lie?"

"No, they told me to tell what happened."

"No other questions your honor."

"Did that back fire on him." JJ whispered into Emily's ear.

"All right Miss. Morin you may go and sit down." Judge King said. 


	6. Chapter 6

"We will continue this trial on Feb. 20." Judge King said.  
"All rise." The bailiff said as Judge King stood up.  
Everyone stood up and Jacob was lead out by the police.  
Emily, JJ, and Sara then headed home to JJ's apartment.

Once they reached JJ's apartment Sara asked if she could take a nap.  
Emily said that it was fine and that she would wake her up if anything happened.  
JJ and Emily then went to the living room and sat down.  
Sara went to the extra bedroom JJ had and went to sleep.

"Thanks for having us over." Emily said.

"No problem, I'm glad to help." JJ said.

"So how come Will doesn't live with you?"

"Because there's no chemistry between us anymore. He's just the father of Henry and that's really it."

"Oh."

"It's okay, he just comes over to help with Henry every once in a while."

"Okay. I... well I was just wondering."

Emily started to fidgit and JJ smiled.

"You can stop fidgiting I feel the same way." JJ said smiling.

"Oh, I well I... okay." Emily said smiling.

"I have for some time now."

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"Oh, JJ I have wanted to tell you since the day I met you."

"I figured. I remember the way you smiled at me when we first met."

"Then why get together with Will?"

"Cause I didn't know that you felt the same and he was just a warm body to be next to."

Then they heard Sara scream in the bedroom.

Emily and JJ went running into the bedroom.  
Sara was crying and rocking back and forth.

"Sara?" Emily said.

"Emily?" Sara cried.

"I'm here it's okay."

"I'm here too." JJ added.

Emily and JJ then layed down next to Sara on both sides and held her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Several days later was the next court date.  
JJ, Emily, and Sara had gotten there early and were sitting with the rest of the team.

"All rise." The bailiff nearly yelled as the Judge King came in.  
Everyone stood up and the trial began.  
Soon the Judge had heard all the evidence and testimonies.  
"Well I have a lot to think about we will resume this trial tomorrow at 12:00pm." Judge King said.  
"All rise." The bailiff said and everyone stood up while Judge King left.

"Looks like you get a couple more days with us." JJ said to Sara.  
"Mr. Hotch?" Sara said to Hotch.  
"Yes, Sara." Hotch answered.  
"How come you are so business like all the time"  
"Well because it's part of my job"  
"Oh, okay"  
"I'm not always business like am I"  
Hotch looked at the rest of the team.  
Nobody said anything which made Hotch understand that he didn't really show a different side other than business.  
"Okay, I'll work on that." Hotch said as he turned to leave.

That night Morgan and Garica came over to JJ's apartment for dinner and to play games with Sara.  
"You want to play chutes and ladders?" Sara asked Morgan.  
"Sure kiddo." Morgan said.  
As they played Garica, JJ, and Emily were talking at the table.  
"She's looks like she's doing well." Garica said.  
"She is, except for at night." Emily said.  
"Henry sleeps better than she does." JJ added.  
"Oh, well that's kind of expected." Garcia said.  
"True." Emily said.  
"When's your court date?" Garcia asked Emily.  
"Day after tomorrow." Emily said unsure of it.  
"Good luck if I don't see you"  
"Thanks."

After a while Garcia and Morgan said goodbye leaving Emily, JJ, and Sara.  
"You ready for bed?" Emily asked Sara as she entered Sara's guest room.  
"Yeah." Sara answered.  
"All right. You know where I am if you need me"  
"Yep"  
"Night"  
"Night"  
Emily then left and went into the living room where JJ was sitting on the couch.  
"She asleep?" JJ asked.  
"Not yet." Emily said as she sat down next to JJ.  
Emily put an arm around JJ and JJ leaned on Emily.  
"Henry with Will for the night?" Emily asked noticing Will hadn't come by yet.  
"Yeah, he wanted him for the night." JJ said missing Henry.  
"You miss him"  
"Yeah"  
"Me too." 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Sara had gotten up early and was ready for this trial to be over.  
"You ready sweetie?" Emily asked as they pulled up to the court house.

"Yeah." Sara said as she got out.

"All right."

They entered the courtroom to see that Hotch and the rest of the team were all ready there waiting.  
"Afternoon Sara, JJ, Emily." Hotch said as the three of them sat down.  
"Afternoon Mr. Hotch." Sara said smiling.  
"Hi Hotch." JJ said.

Soon the bailiff said, "All rise." and Judge King came in.

"All right lets get this case done with. Mr. Morin please stand for the reading of your sentencing." Judge King said.

Jacob stood along with his attorney.

"On the count of child abuse the court find Jacob Morin guilty." The first woman said.  
"And on the 5 charges of murder the court find Jacob Morin guilty."

"All right Mr. Morin as for your sentencing you are sentenced for child abuse 15 years." Judge King said.  
Then the judge paused while it sunk in.  
"And for the 5 counts of murder you are going to serve 5 consecutive life sentences without the chance of probation."

"All rise." The bailiff said and then everyone stood while the judge left the court room.

Everyone cheered for the verdict after the judge left, then everyone left except Sara, Emily, and JJ.  
"You okay sweetie?" Emily asked Sara as then got ready to leave.

"Yeah, I just realized that it's over and that it's gonna be okay." Sara said hugging Emily.

"It also means that you'll get a new family." JJ said.

"I know. It's exciting." Sara said with a smile.

"Come on let's go." Emily said leading the way out.

The next day at the court house Emily and JJ were walking into the court room.  
"Miss. Prentiss?" the prosecutor said.

"Yes?" Emily said.

"Are you ready to testify?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well your going to be first and then you'll be followed by a couple of girls that came forward after the press had the news of your father's trial."

"OKay."

Soon the trial began and Emily testified.

She was followed by a little girl by the name of Amey Wine. Then by a teenager who testified.  
Soon the prosecution was done and the defence had their turn.  
They didn't give a lot of proof that Emily's father was not guilty.  
So the judge on the 3 counts of rape and 1 count of child abuse sentenced Mr. Prentiss to 45 years in prison. 


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day Emily and JJ went back to JJ's apartment where Sara was waiting with Garica and Morgan.  
"Emily!" Sara shouted as they entered the apartment.

"Hi Sara." Emily said hugging Sara.

"So how did it go?" Morgan asked.

"Good." JJ said.

"What happened?" Garica asked.

"Emily." JJ said.

"Well he got 45 years in prison."

"You want to play with us? We just started a new game." Sara said trying to make the mood more happy.

"I'd love to." Emily said smiling.

"Me too." JJ said.

They both sat down with Garcia, Morgan, and Sara.

"Hotch how did Emily father trial go?" Rossi asked Hotch the next day.

"He got 45 years." Hotch said.

"Good, he should have gotten more than that."

"I know."

"Is Emily coming in today?"

"She should be after they hand Sara over to child services."

"That's gonna be hard for the both of them."

"I know, but it has to be done."

Emily and JJ were dropping Sara off with child services.  
"I don't want to go." Sara said starting to cry.

"I know sweetie, but it's for the best. They are gonna find you a really good home." Emily said.

"You might even get a couple brothers and sisters." JJ said trying to excite Sara.

"But I like staying with you guys." Sara said.

"I know sweetie. But my job it's hard to be home for you."

"I don't care if your home I just want to stay with you."

"Sweetie, you know how we saved you from your daddy." JJ said.

"Yes." Sara answered.

"Well Emily and I have to go do that. And were gone a lot of the time."

"But you take care of Henry."

JJ was out of answers and so was Emily.

"I'll make you a deal." Emily said.

"Okay." Sara said.

"You go live with a family for a week. If you don't like it, I will try to adopt you."

"Okay."

"Okay, now here's my card call anytime."

Emily handed Sara her card and then they lead Sara inside to the social worker. 


	10. Chapter 10

Emily hated having to let Sara be put into the foster care system, but she knew that it would be for the best. She thought about adopting Sara, but with the job that she had she knew it would be too dangerous. Sara was adopted a little after she was put into the foster care system, by a family with a boy a little older than Sara. Emily and JJ moved in together a few months after that and would visit Sara every once in a while.

Sara's father was killed in prison three days after he was in, by a fellow inmate who learned why Alex was charged with child abuse. As for Emily's father he died in prison from a heart attack.


End file.
